


Kreuzworträtsel

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dritter Buchstabe ein A? Jack experimentiert ein wenig mit Kreuzworträtseln herum, um einen Linguisten zu fangen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kreuzworträtsel

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Astra

Die letzte Mission war nicht gerade eine der Sternstunden des Vorzeigeteams gewesen. Jack und Daniel waren schon überkreuz gewesen, ehe es überhaupt losgegangen war. Hatten weit bissigere Bemerkungen als sonst ausgetauscht. Ein vergessener Akku hatte Jack ein „Bah! Wissenschaftler!“ entlockt, aber nicht neckend und mit einem Augenzwinkern, sondern mit verbissenen Lippen. Sam hatte Teal’c einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, aber der hatte unmerklich den Kopf geschüttelt. Er vertraute wohl auf die Selbstreinigungskräfte dieses schwierigen Duos. 

Lehmbauten im strömenden Regen zu erforschen war ein weiterer Punkt, den Jack auf seine ständig anwachsende „Never-to-do-again-Liste“ setzte. Direkt nach „Traue-nie-einem-Tok’ra“. Die Gebäude aus ungebrannten Ziegeln waren einfach nicht auf solche Wassermassen ausgerichtet und hatten das durch zähen, braunen Schlamm auf allen Wegen und in allen Hütten auch deutlich gemacht. 

Für die Mission war ein halber Tag angesetzt gewesen, aber Jack hatte schon nach einer halben Stunde gesehen, dass es vergebliche Liebesmühe war, in so einem Matsch-Inferno nach nützlichen Dingen zu suchen. Nicht so der Archäologe. Natürlich nicht. Hammond hatte ihm vier Stunden gewährt, dann würde er sie dickköpfig auch bis zum letzten ausnutzen. 

Eine gottverdammte Lehmhütte nach der nächsten. 

„Kennste eine, kennste alle“, teilte Jack ihm bissig mit. Daniel schaute ihn nur mitleidig und mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. 

Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Die vorletzte, ebenso langweilige und leere Hütte, wie alle anderen zuvor, brach in Zeitlupe über ihnen zusammen. Goss den zähen Schlamm wie … einen Eimer Marmelade über sie aus. Ekelhafte, schwere, nasse, braune Marmelade, die es verflucht schwierig werden würde wieder loszuwerden. 

Es war ihnen nichts passiert und so konnte Carter zu allem Überfluss ihr Grinsen nicht ganz verbergen als sie sich wieder am Gate trafen, um die Erde anzuwählen. Jack sagte nicht ein Wort und starrte sie dermaßen zornig an, dass auch sie kein Wort zu sagen wagte. 

War auch besser so. 

Es war entwürdigend, die Rampe wie ein begossener Pudel, der sich sonst wo gewälzt hatte, herunterzuschreiten und auf dem Weg zu den Umkleidkabinen Fußspuren aus braunem Lehm zu hinterlassen. 

Jacks Wut brauchte ein Ventil und Daniel – der Verursacher des Ganzen – war zur Hand. 

„Wenn du dir die letzte beschissene Hütte nicht auch noch unbedingt hättest anschauen müssen, wären wir jetzt nicht so beschissen dreckig. So beschissen durchweicht, dass ich kaum weiß, wo die beschissene Uniform aufhört und ich anfange! Das wäre alles nicht nötig gewesen!“, fluchte Jack.  
„Hör auf, mit mir immer im Konditional zu reden!“, empörte sich Daniel, der sich mit einem angewiderten Naserümpfen aus seinen dreckigen Sachen schälte.  
„Was?“ Jack schaute ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und halboffenem Mund an. „Was für ein Kondi-Dings-bums?“  
„Konditional. Zwei, um genau zu sein. Tu nicht so unwissend. `Hätte gehabt´, `wäre gewesen´, alle die Dinge, die schon längst vorbei sind und nur noch Besserwisser auf den Plan rufen.“  
„Also Archäologen“, sagte Jack mit einem bösartigen Grinsen.

Daniel zog die Brauen hoch: „Falls du damit andeuten willst, dass Archäologen Besserwisser sind…“  
„Habe ich nicht gesagt. Das war dein Rückschluss.“  
„Du kann mich mal.“ Erbost drehte ihm Daniel den Rücken zu, marschierte in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser heiß auf. 

Ha! Eins zu null für ihn. Daniel hatte die Flucht ergriffen. Jack grinste, dann ließ er angewidert seine matschverklebten Socken auf den Boden fallen und suchte sich ebenfalls eine Dusche. 

Als sie sich eine Stunde später im Konferenzraum trafen, um General Hammond über die Mission zu berichten, waren nur noch zwei Plätze nebeneinander frei. Ohne mehr als ein Kopfnicken auszutauschen, nahmen sie Platz und Daniel vergrub sich in seinen Unterlagen. 

Jack klickte ein paar Mal seinen Kugelschreiber an und aus und wieder an. Als er aber von Hammond einen vorwurfsvollen Blick erntete, hörte er damit auf und begann auf einem leeren Blatt Kringel, Kreise und Männchen zu zeichnen… 

„… doch bereits in weniger als achtzig Zentimeter Bodentiefe verläuft eine außerordentlich reiche Ader von …“

Carters Vortrag über die Bodenschichten dauerte jetzt schon – ja, ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr bestätigte das - elf Minuten. Jack wusste gar nicht, dass es da außer Lehm noch etwas gegeben hatte. 

Er hatte schon zwei Blätter mit kleinen Strichmännchen verziert und versuchte sich jetzt an einem Wortgitter. Sein Ausgangswort war … Flamingo. Keine Ahnung, wie er darauf gekommen war. 

Nein, das stimmte nicht. Noch unter der Dusche war er felsenfest überzeugt gewesen, dass das alles Daniels Schuld war. Alles. Je sauberer er wurde, desto eher war bereit gewesen einzugestehen, dass er selbst vielleicht auch eine ganz winzige Mitschuld trug. Denn er kannte den Archäologen. Sehr genau. Und er hatte er ihn bewusst auflaufen lassen. Hatte Daniels Dickköpfigkeit geradezu herausgefordert. Er wusste, dass er mit einem gut platzieren Witz Daniels Federn glätten oder aufplustern konnte. Er hatte sich für aufplustern entschieden. Daher wohl der Flamingo. Jack grinste schief und nutzte das `F´ für ein `Faultier´. 

Daniel warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und Jack überlegte, wie er das `G´ einbauen konnte. Er könnte ja Daniel fragen, in dessen Kopf gab es bestimmt eine Unterabteilung mit Tiernamen. In Englisch, Spanisch, Französisch, Goa’uld und sonst noch was. Aber er war ja sauer auf Daniel, also kam das nicht in Frage. 

Obwohl, wenn er es recht bedachte, sauer war nicht das richtige Wort. Wütend traf es besser. Wütend weil die beschissene Lehmhütte … nein, er war schon schlecht auf Daniel zu sprechen gewesen, bevor die ganze Mission überhaupt angefangen hatte. In seinem Kopf konnte er es ja zugeben, er war wütend gewesen, weil Daniel schon drei Verabredungen zum gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte platzen lassen. Weil er angeblich noch Übersetzungen machen musste. Für SG-7. Als ob das nicht mal einen Abend warten konnte. 

Abendessen waren doch genauso wichtig. 

Waren in den letzten Wochen und Monaten wichtiger und wichtiger geworden, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Hatten einen Rang von Wichtigkeit erreicht, den er sich nie hätte träumen lassen, nachdem Daniel ihn, im Überschwang der Gefühle, nach einer Mission, die sie beide ganz, ganz knapp nur überlebt hatten, in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte. 

Waren der Fix- und Angelpunkt in Jacks Abendunterhaltung geworden, seit diese Umarmung zu einem hektischen Aneinanderreiben geführt und mit anschließendem Kommen in der Hose geendet hatte. Nicht, dass das was zu bedeuten hatte, hatte er Daniel sofort und unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Das Adrenalin musste aus ihrem Körper raus und das war ein sehr patenter Weg, das zu bewerkstelligen. Selbst in Armee-Kreisen zwar nicht offiziell gestattet, so doch stillschweigend toleriert. Hilf deinem Freund und hilf dir selbst. Alles ohne tiefere Bedeutung. 

Jack kritzelte das nächste Wort und baute das Wortgitter etwas um.

Daniel hatte das Konzept überraschend schnell begriffen und hatte es, nach der nächsten Mission, selbst wenn sie nicht lebensgefährlich gewesen war, wieder angewandt.  
Drei, vier Missionen später waren sie dann zu Handarbeit übergegangen – und das war der Stand der Dinge. Oder wäre er, wenn Daniel nicht schon drei Einladungen abgesagt hätte. 

Verdammt, er vermisste das. Vermisste die Auflösung der Anspannung, vermisste Daniels clevere Finger, vermisste die Zufriedenheit, die er danach spürte, vermisste aber auch Daniels Ansichten zu den Missionen, die privat sehr viel sarkastischer und politisch unkorrekter waren, als sie sich in den Berichten immer anhörten. 

Er vermisste den Daniel, den nur er zu sehen bekam. Punktum. 

Und ja, vielleicht war er aus dieser Situation der nervlichen Anspannung heraus dann ein wenig unfreundlicher zu Daniel gewesen als sonst. Ein wenig. Daniel hatte zwar nichts mit einem Flamingo gemein, aber wenn er die Federn nicht geglättet bekam, würde es wohl wieder auf seine eigene Hand hinauslaufen. Unakzeptabel. Völlig. Abhilfe musste her.

„Ein Tier mit O an der dritten Stelle und D an der sechsten?“, erkundigte sich Jack flüsternd und schob Daniel den Zettel hin.  
Yep. Der richtige Schachzug. Worte waren ganz Daniels Domäne, er konnte ihnen niemals widerstehen und so beugte er sich wie magisch angezogen zu Jack herüber.  
Jack roch Daniels Aftershave. Äußerst angenehme Erinnerungen brandeten heran. Er musste die Sache in Ordnung bringen.

Zögerlich schlug Daniel: „Ehm - - - Frosch?“ vor.  
„Frosch mit D am Ende?“, neckte Jack. 

Daniel schaute ein klein wenig wie ein Schaf – verdammt, wo kamen nur die ganzen Tierassoziationen her? – dann runzelte er die Brauen in höchster Konzentration. Das Durchblättern in seinem Hirn schien etwas gebracht zu haben, denn er meinte einen Augenblick später triumphierend: „Dromedar!“  
„Yep. Danke!“ Jack schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. 

Daniel schaute schnell weg und sortierte seine Unterlagen neu. 

Jack füllte noch drei weitere Wörter auf, dann schob er Daniel das Blatt hin.  
Das Lösungswort lautete: „Spacemonkey.“ 

Daniels Augen hinter den Brillengläsern wurden groß und rund, dann wurde sein Blick weicher, auch wenn er sich noch kein Lächeln gestattete, und Jack wusste, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. 

Wenn man einen Linguisten fangen wollte, waren Worte wohl das beste Mittel. Rasch zog Jack das Blatt wieder zu sich herüber und erstellte ein neues Wortgitter. Wirklich, nur weil der Vortrag so langweilig war. Sonst hätte er so etwas Schulmädchenhaftes nie gemacht. Gut, vielleicht auch ein ganz klein wenig, weil es Spaß machte und Daniel bereits gespannt auf seinen Kugelschreiber, der über das Blatt kratzte, starrte. 

Donuts, Pizza, Wein, Nachos, Schokolade und Bier, waren so untereinander angeordnet, dass sich DINNER ergab. Mit einem großen Fragezeichen unten drunter. Er schob das Blatt zu Daniel.

Sag ja! Sag ja!, versuchte Jack dem Linguisten zu suggerieren. Daniel kramte ebenfalls einen Stift hervor und vorsichtige Erleichterung machte sich in Jack breit.  
Ungeduldig zog er das Blatt zu sich heran, kaum dass Daniel mit Schreiben fertig war. 

Zweiunddreißig geteilt durch vier stand dort – und dahinter hatte der Archäologe tatsächlich ein Ziffernblatt gekritzelt. Jack warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu. Wenn gerade jemandem verziehen worden war, dann ihm. 

„…nichts von Bedeutung gefunden. Um es kurz zu machen, aufgrund aller eben aufgeführten Punkte bin ich der abschließenden Ansicht, dass sich keine weitere Erkundungsmission zu P98 KJ7 lohnt“, beendete Carter ihren Vortrag und schaute sich im Besprechungszimmer um. 

„Colonel O’Neill?“, wandte sich der General an Jack.  
„Das sehe ich ganz genauso. Ich stimme Major Carter in allen Punkten zu.“  
„Dr. Jackson?“  
„Die Hütten waren sehr enttäuschend, deshalb stimme ich Sams Beurteilung ebenfalls zu.“  
„In Ordnung. Dann warte ich auf Ihre schriftlichen Abschlussberichte. Wegtreten. Sie sind entlassen, SG-1“. General Hammond erhob sich und die Sitzung war beendet. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurz nach acht, Jack hatte nur zufällig am Fenster gestanden und nicht weil er ungeduldig war, erschien Daniel mit zwei großen Eisbechern, die er unterwegs gekauft hatte und die sie sofort bei Jack ins Gefrierfach stellten. 

Prima. Das hieß dann ja wohl, dass mal wieder etwas anderes auf dem Speiseplan stand, auch im übertragenen Sinne. Eis als Friedensangebot. Daniel wusste, was gewisse Colonels mochten. Er sollte auch seine Belohnung dafür bekommen. 

Jack zog den Archäologen am Gürtel näher zu sich heran, und seine linke Hand machte sich am Knopf der Jeans zu schaffen.  
Zu Jacks Überraschung wand sich Daniel aus seinem Griff heraus und ehe es Jack recht sortiert hatte, setzte er sich schon an den Tisch und meinte: „Erst essen.“ 

Was? Natürlich war Daniel auch zum Essen rüber gekommen, aber was war aus „First things first“ geworden? Sonst konnte Daniel doch selten warten, bis die Eingangstür hinter ihm vollständig geschlossen war. Sollte das noch ein Überbleibsel ihres Streits sein? Oder wollte er etwa gar … nein, Daniel hatte „erst essen“ gesagt, dass hieß, er schloss wohl nicht kategorisch aus, dass es im Lauf des Abends noch zu ein wenig Fummelei kommen könnte. Jack musste sich im Augenblick damit zufrieden geben und so wandte er sich erst einmal zum Herd um und goss die Nudeln durch ein Sieb.  
Während sie Nudeln mit fertiger Tomatensauce aus dem Glas aßen, unterhielten sie sich über ganz allgemeine Themen und ließen in stillem Einvernehmen beide die misslungene Mission des Tages außen vor. 

Das Eis nahmen sie mit ins Wohnzimmer und machten es sich nebeneinander auf dem Sofa bequem, mit den Füßen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. 

„Mhmm, gut, Stracciatella, Erdbeere und Melone“, lobte Jack, nachdem er alle Kugeln einmal durchprobiert hatte. „Alle meine Lieblingssorten.“  
„Und eine doppelte Portion Sahne“, bestätigte Daniel, seine Waffel kauend.  
„Du kennst halt alle meine Geheimnisse“, alberte Jack herum.  
„Ich bin weit davon entfernt“, erwiderte Daniel ernster, als es Jack der Situation angemessen empfand. 

„Wie?“ Jack warf Daniel einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Daniel fuhrwerkte mit seinem Löffel in der Luft herum. „Ich meine … Ich … Also … Nichts. Nichts.“ Er stopfte sich den Mund mit Sahne voll und mied Jacks Blick.  
„Was?“  
„Ich …“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf, dann meinte er: „Es tut mir Leid, Jack. Wegen der Hütte heute. Es hätte auch wesentlich schlimmer ausgehen können. Der rutschende Lehm war nicht ungefährlich. Wir hätten …“  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „`Gefahr´ ist mein zweiter Vorname“, meinte er leichthin.  
„Ich dachte das wäre `Sarkasmus´?“ Er schaute Jack betont unschuldig an.  
„Das ist doch deiner“, parierte Jack sofort.  
„Ich dachte meiner wäre Nervensäge?“ Der Tonfall war nur noch halb spielerisch.  
Da Jack aber unbedingt noch ein bisschen … Action der besonderen Art haben wollte, schluckte er seine patzige Erwiderung herunter und meinte großzügig: „Nicht immer.“ 

Verdammt, was hatte Daniel heute immer mit diesen durchdringenden Blicken? Die vermittelten ihm das ganz unangenehme Gefühl ein winziges Versuchstierchen unter einem Mikroskop zu sein! Jack räusperte sich und stellte seinen leeren Eisbecher auf den Wohnzimmertisch. „Was willst du tun? Schach, fernsehen, oder …?“ Er gab seiner Stimme einen hoffnungsvollen Klang. 

Daniel leckte den Löffel ab, dann stellte er seinen Becher auch auf den Tisch zurück. Er setzte seine Brille ab, legte sie daneben und rutschte so auf dem Sofa herum, dass er Jacks Oberschenkel als Kopfkissen benutzen und die Füße auf der Armlehne aufstützten konnte. 

Yep. Das war doch schon mal die richtige Richtung. Jack hatte zwar keine Ahnung, warum Daniel es heute auf dem Sofa machen wollte, aber ein bisschen Abwechslung war ja auch nicht schlecht. Jack ließ seine rechte Hand über Daniels Brust Richtung Reißverschluss gleiten. 

Daniel schnappte sich diese Hand, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte, hielt sie fest, legte sie auf seinen Bauch und sagte tatsächlich: „Heute sind die Luftaufnahmen der Grabung auf PZ5 563 gekommen. Es sieht so aus, als hätte es dort mal eine Siedlung gegeben.“  
„Ach ja?“ Das interessierte ihn doch die Bohne! Was bezweckte Daniel denn damit? Aber er würde wohl lieber mal ein bisschen Interesse heucheln. „Lohnt sich ein Besuch?“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht.“  
Aber Daniels Hand fuhr jetzt kleine Kreise über seine Hand, glitt die Finger einzeln auf und ab – und das fühlte sich sehr nett an. Dennoch versuchte Jack nach einem Moment wieder die Richtung zu ändern und seine Hand nach unten zu schieben. 

Daniel stoppte ihn erneut. „Hast du schon gehört, dass Captain Robertson Zwillinge bekommen hat?“  
Hatte er noch nicht und war ihm eigentlich auch ziemlich gleichgültig. „Hat er nicht schon drei Mädchen?“  
„Genau. Und rate mal was die Zwillinge sind?“  
„Oh, oh …“  
„Richtig.“ Mit diesem Wort schob Daniel Jacks Hand etwas höher, so dass sie genau auf Daniels Brustmuskel zu liegen kam. Daniels Finger umfassten Jacks Mittelfinger und brachten ihn durch sanften Druck dazu, wieder und wieder über die Brustwarze reiben, die daraufhin sofort hart wurde. 

Vorspiel!, schoss Jack durch den Kopf. Der Archäologe stand heute tatsächlich auf Vorspiel! Okay. Das konnte er auch. Selbst wenn sie bisher immer den direkten Ansatz bevorzugt hatten.  
Er ließ seine Finger über die Brust zur anderen Seiten gleiten und beobachtete Daniels Reaktion. Der hatte seine Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er musste also etwas richtig machen. Jacks Bewegungen wurden etwas sicherer, etwas fester und er wurde mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt. Definitiv auf der richtigen Spur hier! 

Plötzlich setzte Daniel sich auf, zog das T-Shirt über den Kopf, legte sich auf Jacks Oberschenkel zurück und zog Jacks Hand wieder auf seine Brust. Seine sehr nackte Brust. Nicht, dass Jack Daniel nicht schon mit freiem Oberkörper gesehen hätte, aber noch niemals war damit bisher die Aufforderung einhergegangen, sich um Daniels harte Nippel zu kümmern. Das war schon ziemlich … intim. `Nicht intimer als sein Schwanz!´, rief Jack sich zur Ordnung. Seine Finger glitten über die kleinen Verhärtungen, Daniel ließ ein zustimmendes Summen hören. Jack musste grinsen und wiederholte seine Bewegungen. Nett. Wirklich nett.

Nach ein paar Minuten drehte Daniel sich halb zur Seite, halb auf den Bauch, so gut wie es das schmale Sofa erlaubte und das brachte seinen Kopf genau über Jacks Schoß. Oh ja. Jack ahnte, was jetzt kommen könnte und er war sehr dafür. Sanfter Druck presste gegen seine halbharte Erektion. War das Daniels Nase, die ihn da stupste? Musste wohl so sein, denn Daniel hatte seine eine Hand auf Jacks Oberschenkel liegen und die zweite auf Jacks Bauch. 

Jetzt war eindeutig klar, welche Richtung das Ganze nehmen würde. Von Handjob zu Blowjob. Das war wohl die universelle Abfolge. Er war cool damit. Sogar mehr als cool. Ekstatisch, wenn sein heftig in Vorfreude pochender Schwanz ein Beleg dafür war. Oh Gott, oh Gott, Daniels Lippen, Daniels Mund, Daniels Zunge – wenn er nicht bald mal an den Inhalt seines Tiefkühlfaches – kalt, kalt, kalt – dachte, würde er noch einen Narren aus sich machen. Jack rutschte ein wenig im Sofa herunter und spreizte die Beine einladend. 

Daniel lachte gegen seine Hose und heißer Atem drang sogar bis durch die Stoffschichten und umhüllte sein Glied. 

„Einverstanden?“ Daniel hob kurz seinen Kopf und schaute ihn fragend an. 

„Daniel“, knurrte er. „Noch mehr einverstanden und wir sind fertig für heute.“ 

Wieder umfing ihn die Wärme des Lachens und dann endlich öffneten Daniels Finger seinen Hosenknopf und zogen den Reißverschluss herunter. Jack hob bereitwillig die Hüften an und Daniel verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und zog die Jeans bis auf die Knie herunter. Viel besser. Die qualvolle Enge war weg und Daniels Lippen trennten nur noch eine Stoffschicht von seinem Ziel. 

Doch der Archäologe ließ sich Zeit. Fast so viel wie auf seinen Ausgrabungen. Rieb und stupste, hauchte und knabberte und ließ dazu seine Hand kleine Kreise auf Jacks Oberschenkel reiben. Unendlich langsam. Höher und ein bisschen höher. Aber nie bis dort, wo sein Mund Jacks Härte durch die Stoffschicht nachfuhr.  
Endlich doch noch ein bisschen höher.  
Die Finger waren am Beinausschnitt des Slips angekommen und glitten darüber. 

„Ja, ja“, flüsterte Jack. Er wollte, dass es jetzt endlich weiter ging. Wärme machte sich in seinem Körper breit und es schien ihm, als könnte er jeden Millimeter seiner Haut spüren. Ohne recht darüber nachzudenken, schob er Daniel sein Becken entgegen. „Komm schon.“ 

Daniels Hände zogen vorsichtig seinen Slip herunter und kühle Luft umspülte für einen Moment Jacks Glied. Wenn Daniel Befehle im Feld mal ebenso prompt befolgen würde! Aber jegliche Gedanken ans SGC verschwanden, als Daniels Zunge in einem breiten, feuchten Streifen einmal von unten nach oben über sein Glied leckte. 

„Wow!“ Jack schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Daniel seine zweite Hand unter sein Hemd geschoben hatte und sanft seine Bauchmuskeln massierte, die sich verspannt hatten. Bewusst atmete Jack aus. Okay, sein Körper kannte in diesem Moment genau drei Punkte: Seinen Bauch, mit der warmen Hand darauf. Seinen Schwanz, auf dem er wieder Daniels Zunge spürte und … oh ja, seine Hoden, die jetzt fest und schwer in Daniels zweiter Hand lagen. Drei Eindrücke, die sich zu einem dunklen Gefühl der Lust verdichteten. Zu einem Sehnen nach mehr, mehr, mehr und fester. Ja unbedingt fester. Er war doch keins von Daniels zerbrechlichen Artefakten, das mit Samthandschuhen und Pinzette angefasst werden musste! 

Doch leider schien Daniel keine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er leckte stattdessen noch ein wenig sanfter an ihm, bald könnte ein Schmetterling mehr Kraft entfalten! Frustriert stöhnte Jack auf. „Daniel!“ 

Daniel stoppte seine Bewegungen, hob seinen Kopf und schaute Jack an. Aha, so wie er versuchte, nicht zu grinsen, wusste der Quälgeist sehr genau, was er da gerade machte!  
„Jack?“  
„Tu nicht so unschuldig!“ Jack hob seinen Hintern an und versuchte ihn Daniel entgegen zu bringen, um wenigstens etwas Reibung zu haben. „Fass mich fester an.“ 

„So?“ Daniel drückte genau mit dem richtigen Druck zu, ließ Jack sogar ein wenig seine Fingernägel auf den Oberschenkeln spüren. Alles Sachen, bei denen sie schon einige Erfahrungen miteinander gesammelt hatten. Anschließend beugte sich dann noch einmal vor, um kurz die Spitze von Jacks Glied kräftig einzusaugen, und man merkte ihm nicht an, dass sie das heute zum ersten Mal machten. Auch das war perfekt. Daniels Lippen knabberten kurz an einer Stelle an der Unterseite von Jacks Penis, die ihn laut und verlangend seufzen ließ. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und fragte noch einmal: „So?“ 

Jacks Hand, von der er gar nicht genau wusste, wann er sie auf Daniels Rücken gelegt hatte, verkrampfte sich. Jack atmete heftig ein und aus und brachte seine Atmung nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle. Oh ja. Genau so! Doch warum hörte Daniel jetzt auf? Mit dem nächsten Atemzug fragte Jack: „Willst du `bitte´ hören? Dann: bitte! Bitte, fester!“ Jack baute jetzt einfach mal darauf, dass Daniel nichts, was sozusagen im Schlafzimmer gesagt wurde, je gegen ihn verwenden würde. Er wich Daniels Blick nicht aus. 

Für einen Augenblick flackerten die verschiedensten Gemütsregungen über Daniels Gesicht, Überraschung, Begeisterung, ein kleines Lächeln. Dann richtete er sich zum Sitzen auf und meinte leise: „Küss mich.“ 

Upps. Das hatte Jack nicht kommen sehen. Das war … das war … Jack ahnte, dass sie gerade dabei waren, neues Terrain in ihrer … Beziehung? Freundschaft? ihrem Sexleben? zu betreten. Weg von Stressabbau und Freundschaftsdiensten, hin zu … Was? Was wollte Daniel von ihm? 

Als er nicht sofort reagierte, teilte Daniel ihm jedenfalls ungefragt mit, was er nicht wollte. „Ich kann … so nicht ewig weitermachen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe jeden einzelnen Moment genossen! Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich auf den Fahrten vom Mountain nach Hause niemals einen Unfall fabriziert habe – so voller Ungeduld bin ich jedes Mal gewesen. Und ich will auch nicht, dass wir das aufgeben. Aber …“  
„Aber…?“, Jack musste die Pause auffüllen, die Daniel für ihn gelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte Daniel mehr als nur das eine Wort hören, aber dafür raste ihm gerade viel zu viel im Kopf herum.  
„Aber ich möchte – wenn wir Zeit haben – auch mehr. Keine so strikte Trennung mehr zwischen fünf Minuten Sex an der Eingangstür und dann für den Rest des Abends … bloße Teamkameraden.“ 

Jack konnte immer noch kein Argument dagegen vorbringen. In seinem Kopf jedoch schrie es: `Aber das ist doch genau das, was wir sind. Das ist doch genau das, worum es hier geht!´ 

Und es war, als hätte Daniel diese unausgesprochenen Sätze gehört, oder vielleicht kannte er ihn inzwischen auch so gut, dass er sie gar nicht hören musste und hatte die Antwort in seinem Blick lesen können. Jedenfalls wich die Begeisterung aus seinen Augen und machte vorsichtiger Höflichkeit Platz. 

„Ich verstehe.“ Daniels Hand strich über Jacks Unterarm, für ein paar Sekunden folgten seine Augen diesen Bewegungen, dann blickte er Jack wieder an. „Es liegt also an mir, ob ich damit klarkomme. Ob es mir genug ist.“ Er formulierte es als Feststellung, nicht als Frage. 

„Daniel … Ich …“ Jack fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den Nacken. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Das alte Konzept war relativ sicher. Es hatte sich bewährt und jeder wusste, woran er war. Diese neue Forderung jedoch … die Grenzen würden verschwimmen. Ganz andere Gefühle als nur Lust würden Eingang finden. Würden alles durcheinander bringen. Würden sein fein geordnetes Leben aufrütteln. Würden ihn zwingen, sich mit Dingen auseinander zu setzen, die er immer vor sich hergeschoben hatte. Und dabei war die Definition seiner Sexualität noch das kleinste Problem. Er mochte zwar ein Militär sein, aber Schubladendenken war ihm fremd. Doch wenn er Daniel jetzt nachgab, verabschiedete er sich endgültig von einem anderen Lebensentwurf. Einem – vielleicht unrealisierbaren – Traum, der ihn noch einmal mit Familie, vielleicht sogar als Vater gesehen hatte. 

Jack starrte auf den Wohnzimmertisch bis er merkte … dass Daniel sich wieder lang auf das Sofa legte. Behutsam sein etwas schlaffer gewordenen Glied zwischen die Lippen nahm und dieses Mal mit etwas mehr Druck, so wie sich das Jack gerade noch gewünscht hatte, auf und ab glitt. 

Verdammt. 

Daniel konfrontierte ihn noch nicht einmal mit einem Entweder-Oder, sondern war bereit, ihm einfach etwas zu geben, obwohl klar war, dass er etwas anderes wollte. 

Verdammt. 

Jack hasste Edelmut in Reinkultur! Und irgendwie war das auch unfair, denn es brachte andere Leute in Zugzwang. Oder machte ihnen ein schlechtes Gewissen, selbst so Dickschädeln wie ihm. Seine Finger glitten über Daniels Rücken und streichelten über die weiche Haut, die nur an wenigen Stellen Narben aufwies. Die neueste, die von dem Messer des verrückten Jaffa, der mit der Wahrheit über die Goa’uld nicht besonders gut zurecht gekommen war, war schon fast verheilt. Und so würde es auch mit Daniels Enttäuschung über den heutigen Abend sein. Vielleicht eine kleine Narbe in seiner Seele und … und … verflucht, das wäre gar nicht gut, wenn er wüsste, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. 

Sein ganzer Körper reagierte auf Daniel, drängte sich zu ihm hin und schien im Moment so gar nicht in einer Spur mit seinen Gedanken zu laufen, die Daniel auf Abstand halten wollten. 

Feucht, warm, einhüllend. Sanfter Druck und kleine Bisse. So perfekt. Prickelnde Sensationen rauschten durch Jacks Körper und ließen ihn schneller atmen. Und wenn man etwas so Abstraktes wie Glück „fühlen“ konnte, dann tat er das wohl jetzt. Zufriedenheit und Erregung, Begierde und tiefste Verbundenheit. 

In ihm reifte eine Erkenntnis. Das konnte er nicht mehr aufgeben. Das musste er wieder haben. Und wenn Daniel dafür Küsse haben wollten, würde er sie ihm geben. Es gab ja schließlich auch so etwas wie Bruderküsse, versuchte er ein letztes Mal zu rationalisieren. 

Er stöhnte, als Daniels Bewegungen schneller wurden. Seine Hand glitt in Daniels Nacken, nicht, um Druck auszuüben, sondern nur um Daniels Bewegungen noch unmittelbarer fühlen zu können. Aber Daniel gab so etwas wie ein zustimmendes Murmeln von sich und Jack spürte jeden einzelnen Ton, der sich über seine Haut übertrug. Er ließ seine Hand, wo sie war und genoss, was Daniel für ihn tat. Falsch, was sie gemeinsam taten. Seine Finger streichelten durch Daniels kurze Nackenhaare, sein Daumen glitt über Daniels Wange bis zu seinen Lippen. Als er die Stelle ertaste, an der Daniel mit ihm verbunden war, stöhnte er laut auf. 

Feste, harte, weiche, nachgiebige Lippen – er wusste gar nicht, welches Wort richtig war – zogen ihn in einen Strudel, dem er nicht mehr entweichen konnte oder wollte. Dieses spürbare Zeichen für ihre Verbundenheit, schickte sein Hirn auf Urlaub und ließ alle anderen Fragen nebensächlich werden. Dies hier war genau das was er wollte. 

Dann löste sich alles in einem Taumel aus Licht und Begierde auf. Er musste Daniel näher sein, stieß ihm entgegen. Daniel nahm ihn tiefer und tiefer in sich auf und gab ihm alles, was er brauchte, um dem erlösenden Moment näher zu kommen. Noch eine Bewegung, noch ein letztes Zögern, dann spürte Jack die Erleichterung, die mit einem winzigen Moment des Triumphes einherging. 

„Jaaa…“ 

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, die ihn geistig wieder in sein Wohnzimmer zurück brachten, stellte Jack fest, dass er wohl wie ein seliger Blödmann grinste. Ein rascher Blick nach unten versicherte ihm, dass Daniel dieses dusselige Grinsen auch sehen musste, denn er hatte seinen Kopf noch immer auf Jacks Oberschenkel liegen und schaute von dort begeistert nach oben. Seine feuchten, leicht geöffneten Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von Jacks schlappem Glied entfernt. Und jetzt leckte sich dieser Schuft tatsächlich die Lippen! 

Jack ließ ein schnaubendes Grinsen hören. Und als er in Daniels lachende Augen schaute, erinnerte er sich daran, was er vor ein paar Minuten bezüglich der Küsse entschieden hatte. Ja, das hatte immer noch Gültigkeit. Nur, wie sollte er Daniel …? 

So könnte es gehen. Er rieb mit seiner Hand, als wolle er etwas frei wischen, über Daniels Rücken, dann schrieb er mit einem Finger J – A. Daniel schien noch nicht verstanden zu haben, dass es hier um Buchstaben ging und vergrub noch einmal seine Nase in seinem Schoß. Jack wiederholte das Wischen und bemühte sich ganz ordentlich J – A auf den nackten Rücken zu malen. 

Er würde sicher mit dem Kuss noch nicht alles erfüllen, was Daniel sich davon erhoffte. Denn wie er Daniel kannte, würde der ihre gemeinsame Zeit ganz schön umkrempeln. Da wartete mit Sicherheit schon ein ganzer Sack voller Kompromisse auf ihn. Aber Jack wurde immer klarer, dass es wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht nur Stressabbau war, den er bei Daniel suchte. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er tatsächlich bereit war, ein bisschen seiner Bequemlichkeit aufzugeben, um ihnen eine Chance zu geben. Sie würden es einfach Schritt für Schritt angehen.

J – A. Daniels Kopf schoss nach oben. 

„Na endlich! Nicht der Schnellsten einer heute, nicht wahr?“, neckte Jack selbstzufrieden. 

„Hey! Einer von uns hat noch eine Menge Blut an Stellen, die nicht unbedingt zum Denken gemacht sind“, brummelte Daniel gespielt vorwurfsvoll. 

„Damit helfe ich dir gleich. Doch jetzt komm endlich her.“ Jack zog und zerrte Daniel in eine sitzende Position. Daniel folgte nur allzu bereitwillig. 

„Ich …“, fing Jack an und wusste nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte. Seine linke Hand glitt Daniels Arm hinauf, bis sie am Kinn angekommen war. Daniel war frisch rasiert, merkte er jetzt zum ersten Mal. Das konnte also bedeuten, dass … er schon mit Absichten hierher gekommen war. 

„Schon gut, Jack. Mehr will ich nicht.“ Daniel spreizte sich über Jack, setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel und nahm Jacks Kopf in beide Hände. „Erst mal nicht“, meinte er mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen. Yep, alle von Jacks Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich – aber es machte ihm nicht so viel aus, wie er gedacht hätte. Und bevor er Einspruch erheben konnte, legten sich Daniels Lippen über seine, so dass er nicht antworten konnte. Was vielleicht auch gut war, so konnte er auch nichts Falsches sagen. 

Daniels Erregung drückte sich gegen Jacks Bauch, Daniels Zunge drang in Jacks Mund vor und vereinnahmte ihn. Ließ ihn ahnen, was noch alles an Gemeinsamkeiten, an Intimität auf sie zukommen würde. Jacks Arme schlangen sich um Daniel und hielten ihn fest. Als er seine Zunge in Daniels Mund vordringen ließ, rann ein kräftiger, wohliger Schauder durch Daniels Körper, den er mit seinem ganzen Körper erfühlen konnte. Wow! Jack konnte nur noch denken, dass KUSS, mit vier Buchstaben, eines der besten Wörter war, das er kannte. 

Das hätte ihm auch mal jemand früher sagen können ….

\-----------ENDE--------

Antares, 2008 


End file.
